Printing devices are widely used in personal, business and government settings to produce hardcopy documents from digital data. Many printing devices provide multiple functions such as printing, scanning, copying and others. Because of the different settings where printing devices are used, different features and functions may be desired. For example, in some settings a security device may be incorporated with the printing device to control who can access and operate that printing device. In other setting, a lower level, or security or no such security at all, may be needed. Thus, different purchasers may want printing devices with different features and functions.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.